Maho Kitty
by foreverunloved
Summary: D this is Matt and Mello's child acting like a kitty X3 PURE FLUFF AND CUTENESS


Woot ok so I'm gonna write a fan fic now... | _ | idk what about yet... umm... *** thinks * **Uhh... *-* well... how about something adorable? Yah... ^---------^ adorable... Ok O_O I figured it out... : D Matt and Mello :3 age 8 and 9... ^^ out in a field... having a good time... | _ | no... don't like that idea... hmm... need another idea... uhh... O_O umm... : D I'LL WRITE A MAHO KITTY SCENE!!! ^^ Ok heeeeeeere it goes~ =^^=

~MAHO KITTY~

Maho ran in to the living room from the kitchen, sliding across the wooden floor on his stomach. He got in to a pouncing position and prepared to glomp the black cat with white paws. He also wore a black collar with a bell on it. He aimed then launched at the cat. The cat ran away as fast as he could while being chased the little 4 year old.

"Nyyyyyyyyyya~" Maho did a somersault, and caught the kitty with his small arms. The cat quickly wiggled himself out of Maho's grip, and ran away. On his way he accidentally rolled a ball of string toward the red haired child.

"Nya?" Maho picked it up, and examined it while holding it in his tiny soft hands.

"Nya!!!" He rolled on to his side, and played with the ball. He threw it, and chased after it, looking like a kitten. He threw it in the air, and missed, causing it to roll under the couch.

"MOMMY!" Mello ran in to the living room from the kitchen, and looked around for his son.

"What's wrong Maho?" Mello took a bite of his dark chocolate bar, and bent down to Maho's hight. Maho pointed under the couch, and sniffled.

"Mommy, Maho's ball went under there with all the spiders and monsters!" Maho clung to one of Mello's arms.

"Here... I'll get it. Don't worry, but you'll have to let go of me if you want me to get it." Mello sighed, but bent all the way down to the ground as Maho let go. Maho ventured off while Mello was retrieving the ball. He spotted a grasshopper only inches away.

"GRASSHOPPER!" Maho jumped at it, catching it in his hands. He stuffed it in his mouth, then started hopping around like he was a grasshopper. Mello turned around as Maho was putting the small creature in his mouth.

"MAHO! Don't eat that!" Mello grabbed Maho in his arms, and stuck in hand in front of Maho's closed mouth.

"Spit it out." Maho shook his head, and crossed his arms.

"Maho! Please! Spit it out now!" Maho opened his mouth, and and let the grasshopper fall from his damp tongue.

"Thank you." Mello set the close-to-dead grasshopper on the coffee table. Maho quickly jumped off of Mello's lap, and ran toward Mr. Fluff Fluff again.

"Maho don't torture the cat!" He disobeyed, and continued chasing after the feline. The cat ran away before Maho could catch him, and Mello grabbed him, and pulled him up in to his arms.

"Maho can't you be calm for just one minute?" Maho pouted, and looked away.

"No..." Mello sighed, and then set the hyperactive child down again.

"Alright... go play with your toys then..."

"Thank you Mommy!" Maho ran and gave Mello a hug, and kissed the tip of the chocolate addict's nose.

Sigh...

"You're welcome Maho." Mello hugged him back, then watched him as he ran upstairs toward his toy and stuffed animal filled room. He sighed then laid back on the couch as Matt walked in to the room and sat beside him.

"He sure is a cute one." Matt said while resisting the temptation to pull out a cigarette in the house.

"Yeah... and he's a lot of work too... I never knew parenting would be this hard..." Matt pulled Mello close to him, and put an arm around Mello's waist.

"Yah... but it's worth it, isn't it?" Mello sighed, and snuggled up to the gamer.

"Yah... I still love him." Mello laid his head back ageist Matt's shoulder, as Matt leaned down to place a small kiss on his lips.

"Yep... at least he'll never let us get bored."

"Yah." They relaxed on the couch, until they heard a thump, and Maho crying.

END

:3 What'd you think? Shitty right? Nice and crappy? Well... | _ | If I ever get this up, tell me when you think... It was written in english class... so thats why it's not very good.... _ People ish so SLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW in this class... we have like 30 min. to write 8 lines of something for out journal, and I write this and MORE! O_o... I mean really... and some people can't even write like 8 lines... I mean... I I can write this... and like... 30 more lines... How can they not write that much??? I mean... is it really that hard? =3=... well... I suppose they just HAVE to talk to their friends 99% of the time... they can't write something... : D and most of meh journals are about Matt and Mello... * **is way to obsessed** * :3...:}.... X{D.... o.o... O_o... O_O... X_x WOOT FACES okies... I suppose I shall stop talking now... If you haz any questions, obviously ask XD so yah... hope you enjoyed reading this, and meh randomness after it lolz X3 so yah... may try a new style of writing soon... o.o... and I need to type out like... 3 fan fics I've written... -_- need to find someone to do that for me... ^^ well... byez

* poof *


End file.
